


Dollhouse

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya may not be a true collector at heart, but when he notices something he likes, he gets it. On one trip to an antique store, he notices a doll that catches his attention.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS ; abuse (verbal and physical), abusive relationships, mentions of child abuse (nothing explicit or non-explicit), paranormal/elements of horror (fairly minor)

Tokiya wouldn’t consider himself a “collector”, but sometimes he might find something that he likes the look of, and he’ll keep. He has a shelf in his room of his various findings, and while none of them seem to go together, he likes the look of them. 

Today he was adding something new to his collection. 

Tokiya is very gentle when he sets the doll on the shelf. It’s a porcelain doll of a boy with wiry, flat grey hair, glassy dual colored eyes and a frown. Truthfully, Tokiya was enamored as he settles the doll into a special place on his shelf. 

He liked it. He had paid nearly one hundred dollars for this doll which was far more than he’d usually like to spend, but something about the doll had felt worth it. It was an antique, apparently, but if Tokiya had somehow found this doll in a toyshop he’d still have bought it. The woman had fed him a story about how the doll was haunted. She sold it to him at a discount- she had taken off fifty dollars without Tokiya even trying to haggle. He didn’t believe for a second that this doll was haunted. He assumed that the porcelain doll was likely just a bit spooky, what with all of the horror movies centering on dolls just like this one. It made sense to be afraid of it in the same way that many people feared clowns, but Tokiya wasn’t afraid of dolls and he didn’t believe in hauntings.

Tokiya smiles at the doll as he admires the placement of it, deciding that he’s satisfied. 

His eyes drift often to the doll when he passes it in his room. 

He’d never admit this to anyone, but as his time owning it increases, he often begins to speak to it. He doesn’t usually collect anything humanoid- so the doll was an excuse to talk to himself, really, under the pretenses of not doing exactly that.

Tokiya lived alone. He worked a nine-to-five job at a library, he had a _very_ small circle of friends that he didn’t often speak to, and he had his cat- a white, short-haired cat named Lily. 

Tokiya had cut down his social life very shortly after his last relationship. Tokiya had found himself stuck in an abusive relationship, and even now, nearly a year after getting out of it, he was still harassed by his ex. The threats that Tokiya gets would be enough to get at least a restraining order- but Tokiya’s ex was a _man_. Tokiya was afraid to bring it to court. 

It left him plenty of time to stay in his house by himself. He would insist that he isn’t hiding in his home- but he knew that he was. He didn’t like being in public by himself and his friends weren’t aware of the extent of how abusive his previous relationship was. 

Tonight, Tokiya had been sitting on his bed. He had gotten a text from his ex, but instead of managing to just delete it and forget about it, he was dwelling on it. He’s so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize that Lily has jumped onto his shelf until she’s already partly through pushing the doll off of it. 

When Tokiya lunges forward, it’s on pure instinct. His room isn’t carpeted and he’s absolutely certain that the doll would break if it hit the floor and he didn’t want to see that happen. 

He _does_ manage to catch the doll, wrapping his arms around it, but he realizes too late that his shoulder is about to hit the wooden floor, hard, and that his head is angled towards the wall. The way that he’s falling keeps him from being able to properly twist himself out of the way. 

Tokiya’s eyes are only closed for half a second because he realizes when he closes his eyes that he can’t feel the doll in his arms and he’s worried that he’s dropped it. 

And then all thoughts leave his head because he lands on something _soft_. There’s a hand against his head and a chest beneath his shoulder, and Tokiya looks up at the man that is now beneath him in absolute shock, too surprised to be able to muster up any fear yet.

The man is mostly lying on the ground, though his top half is lifted and his hand is cradling Tokiya’s head, pinned between Tokiya’s head and the wall. Even in Tokiya’s surprise he does realize that this man had entirely cushioned his fall. Tokiya wouldn’t even have a bruise.

When Tokiya finally registers that there’s an entire _person_ now in his house he pulls back, looking at the man with wide eyes. 

The man has fluffy grey hair, fair, pale skin and dual colored eyes. Tokiya turns to searching in front of the man, trying to find where the doll fell, but it’s nowhere. 

Tokiya knows that he’s fooling himself. The man’s outfit in front of him is rather plain- but it matches the doll’s to the T. 

The man has sat himself up, but he continues to sit on the floor across from Tokiya. His expression is unreadable. Maybe even a bit intimidating- a bit different than the frown on the doll, because Tokiya considers the doll _cute_. That’s not the first word that comes to mind looking at this man. 

That would be _attractive_. 

Not that Tokiya would admit that thought aloud. 

The man doesn’t seem to have any intentions of speaking up. Tokiya isn’t very far away from him, his back pressed against his bed. 

“Who are you?” When Tokiya finally speaks, his voice is a bit uneasy. 

For a long moment, the man just stares. Finally, he speaks. His voice is deep, and rough, and Tokiya is almost surprised hearing it. “Dunno. You never named me.”

“You’re… the… doll?” Tokiya speaks slowly, afraid of sounding stupid. It sounds unbelievable- but the man nods. “So you are haunted?”

The man scowls at that. “I’m not _haunted_. I’m sentient. ‘R magic. I’ve never been anythin’ _but_ a doll.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sorry.” The man just stares. “Thank… you? For blocking my fall.” The man grunts. Tokiya hesitates for a long moment, but then he speaks. “Can I ask why?”

“Looked like you were about ‘t hurt yourself, ‘specially goin’ headfirst into the wall.”

“That hardly would have been your fault.”

“It wouldn’t ‘ve been.” The man agrees. “‘N for future reference ‘m not that fragile. It’s gonna take more ‘n a ‘lil spill to break me. Didn’t feel right ‘t let you give yourself a concussion when you were tryin’ to help. Wouldn’t recommend it again, though.”

“So long as this isn’t some strange fever dream- I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Is it really that hard to believe?”

“It is. It makes sense- but that doesn’t make it much more believable. Up until this point in my life, I’ve yet to have any experience with the supernatural.”

“You’re just not lookin’ hard enough. Or pissin’ enough things off.”

“That doesn’t sound like something I should start doing.”

“Probably not.”

Tokiya falls silent, but the man’s expression starts to become _expectant_. Tokiya starts shifting under his intense gaze. 

“You gonna name me?”

“That sounds like… a pretty serious decision to just make off the top of my head.”

“How’s it any different than namin’ any other doll?” The man’s eyes flicker up to Lily, still sitting on the shelf in the spot that the doll had been in a few minutes prior. “‘R animal?”

“Most dolls aren’t sentient and most animals don’t care.”

“I don’t really care, either.”

Tokiya sighs, but the man actually looks almost amused at his noise. “What are some of the past names you’ve gone by?”

“I’ve only been given names by kids. I don’t keep adult owners.”

That does seem to spur more questions in Tokiya, but he stays on the same train of thought for now. If this man really didn’t care about a name, he wouldn’t have brought it up. “Well- what were some of your favorite names? I’m sure a few of the children must have been creative.”

The man gets very quiet for a long few moments, but then he speaks. “Ranmaru.”

Tokiya nods. This time when he shifts, he pulls his legs in to cross them beneath himself. “This is going to sound terrible- but you seem to be an… older… doll?” Tokiya’s hand lifts to rub against the back of his neck. Ranmaru certainly didn’t seem old, but the doll was an antique, and very obviously so. If Ranmaru is offended by Tokiya’s comment on his age, he doesn’t show it. “But you said you haven’t had adult… owners…?”

Something dark crosses over Ranmaru’s face. “I don’t like adults.” His voice is gruff. “‘M supposed to be a protector, but most full grown people ‘r pieces ‘a shit that don’t _deserve_ to be protected. If anythin’, I’m more into karma now.” Tokiya can’t look away from the shadow heavy in Ranmaru’s eyes. “I give people what they ask for. Means I usually help the kids, ‘n usually take care of the adults.”

“...Take care…?” 

“I’ve been around for a while.” This time, Ranmaru actually glances away from Tokiya. There’s a grimness to Ranmaru’s voice. “I’ve seen a lotta cases ‘a abuse. ...Took care of a lotta abusers, too.” That gets Tokiya’s shoulders slumped. He tries to hide his expression, but even Ranmaru can likely see through it. “But kids grow up ‘n don’t want a doll anymore. ‘R they get separated from the person I was protectin’ them from, ‘n I’m not brought. Or they’re scared ‘a me, ‘n I can’t say that they aren’t right ‘t be.”

“I’m sorry.” Tokiya’s apology is genuine, because Ranmaru’s story hurts Tokiya to hear. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how difficult it must be to continue moving on to people in situations like this. “It must have been hard.”

“Better ‘n some ‘a the places I’ve been.” Ranmaru says dryly. “Collector’s ‘r real big on tryin’ to change the doll. Thought you were gonna be like that, too, when you put me up on the shelf with your other things. Glad ‘t find out you weren’t.”

“...Why are you willing to tell me all of this? Especially so soon after we just met.”

“We met a while ago. You’ve been talkin’ to me for a long time. ‘Sides. Just because you bought me doesn’t mean you _owned_ me. I made my choice just now, when I kept you from fallin’. If you don’t get rid ‘a me- I’m yours.”

Tokiya’s phone vibrates, and he winces at the sound, though when Ranmaru’s eyes narrow as they turn to the phone, Tokiya realizes something else. “Are you helping me because of the… _abuse_... situation? ...If you are- that’s over.”

“Is it?” Tokiya hates how genuine Ranmaru’s question sounds. Tokiya’s shoulders slump further, making himself smaller. “That’s not why I’m stayin’ anyways. You’re cute.” Tokiya’s head snaps up at that, though he can already feel a hint of red creeping up his neck. Ranmaru hardly reacts. “With the way you’ve been lookin’ at me ‘n talkin’ to me. You just grew on me. That’s why I’m doin’ this.”

Lily chooses this time to jump down, sniffing at Ranmaru’s hand before insistently pushing her head against it until he raises his hand to pet her. Tokiya’s eyes lower to Ranmaru’s hand, watching the two interact.

When Lily leaves, Tokiya blinks. It wasn’t even a second- but when his eyes open, Ranmaru is gone, replaced with the doll. 

It’s difficult to get his thoughts in order but Tokiya tries to as he gently lifts the doll to put it back on the shelf, trying to keep Ranmaru further towards the back to avoid another cat-tipping accident. 

Tokiya still wasn’t positive that it wasn’t just a fever dream- but if it wasn’t… Ranmaru seemed interesting. It was too soon to tell if Tokiya liked Ranmaru yet, but it was certainly a good first impression. 

Although it was a bit startling. 

Ranmaru usually stays in his doll form, and as time progresses, Tokiya thinks that he really did imagine Ranmaru. 

Tokiya still spoke to Ranmaru. The first few times, it was almost a bit hesitant, but he had quickly returned to his usual “conversations” with him. 

On the day that his conversation turned more into an upset rant, he had truly started to believe that Ranmaru really was just a doll. 

Tokiya was visually upset as he falls into his speech. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Tokiya’s sitting on his bed in the spot he usually sits at while he speaks to the doll- to Ranmaru, but he’s staring forward, not looking at him. “Ida showed up at my work.” Tokiya’s hands tighten into his sheets. “He didn’t come up to me. He just… sat there. By the books. But I’m scared. And I’m terrified that he may have followed me. I don’t know what I’d do if he showed up. He normally texts me around now and my phone’s been silent, I-” Tokiya swallows hard. “I don’t want to deal with this. I wish he’d just leave me alone.”

Tokiya can feel his eyes burn and his throat start to close, so he leaves it at that, choosing to lay on his bed, still fully dressed and in his shoes, and he curls into himself, his back facing the door. 

Tokiya starts when someone sits on the bed- but he knows he locked his front door and no doors in his apartment had opened. He looks up with wide eyes and he sees Ranmaru- sitting with his back facing to Tokiya but his head turned to look at his face. 

There’s a heavy sense of relief in knowing that it’s just Ranmaru and it’s strong enough to get Tokiya to drop his head back on the pillow. Ranmaru reaches out after a second, setting a hand on Tokiya’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

“If he tries ‘t come here it’ll be the last thing he does.” Ranmaru promises. “‘N if he doesn’t… take me with you in your bag tomorrow. Just in case.”

The idea is a bit strange to Tokiya. Both the idea of carrying around a sentient doll in his bag, and the thought of bringing Ranmaru to work with him- but he can’t lie. He doesn’t have a card which leaves him with public transportation, and walking home alone had him shaking tonight. The thought of having someone with him made him feel safer.

Tokiya’s hand tightens in his sheet and his head ducks. His voice is quiet. “...Okay.”

Ranmaru sits by him on his bed for quite a long time.

“Outta all the things that you’ve talked about-” Ranmaru’s voice is serious. Dark. “You’ve never talked about exactly what this guy’s done.”

“It was a lot. It was… bad. He’s the reason I don’t have any friends. From the moment I moved in with him, he completely cut me off from everyone I had spoken to before. My mother. My friends. He demanded I quit my job. At first, I didn’t realize just how controlling he was. He was my first boyfriend. My only relationship. I didn’t think he was _verbally abusing_ me. I thought he was just… cruelly truthful. I didn’t realize it was a _problem_. It was just something we could work on. And then he got physical. It started when he was drunk- and then he hit me, and he panicked… and then I didn’t do anything. I pretended it never happened and I never told anyone about it. I didn’t have any friends, I didn’t have any coworkers, and I was in a gay relationship. I was terrified to reach out to police- although, that’s not fair. I forgave him the first time. I wouldn’t have gone to the police then. But when I _could have_ gone to the police, later… that’s when I was scared. But when he figured that out he felt safe. Abusing me. I wasn’t going to do anything about it. I’m not large enough to fight him, I had nowhere to go and nowhere to turn to. I was worried that no one would believe me, anyways. I never left the house as it was, so even if my marks were visible… who would see? Who would care? I finally got away from him, and now that he’s here again… that’s why I’m afraid. What if he forces his way back into his life? Or forces me back into his? I only managed to leave because he was arrested for a DUI and I had less than a week to get myself out. I was lucky enough that an old friend let me stay with him until I managed to get on my feet. ...But even if he doesn’t manage to force me back in… what if he does something worse? I hadn’t felt safe for most of my time I lived with him- and now I don’t feel safe living alone.” 

Ranmaru rubs Tokiya’s shoulder. “You don’t need to worry about that.” Ranmaru’s voice isn’t reassuring. It’s dead serious and nothing else. “I told you if he showed up here that that would be the last fuckin’ thing he did, ‘n I meant it. ‘N if you start carryin’ me with you, he’s not gonna get an upper hand on you. Based off ‘a what you told me, it sounds like he would’a done somethin’. If you were alone. But I told you that I was gonna help you ‘n I am.”

Tokiya’s chest constricts. He has no idea where he gets the confidence to ask his question- but he does. “And when something gives? If he finally leaves me alone- do… do you want me to donate you again? To get you in the hands of someone who needs your help?”

Tokiya had met Ranmaru _twice_ \- but the thought of going back to being entirely alone hurt. He may not have had many _conversations_ with Ranmaru- but that didn’t change the fact that Ranmaru has been on his shelf for quite some time now. He’s spoken to Ranmaru almost every day since he’s gotten him. It would be lonely, if Ranmaru left. At this point, Tokiya wants Ranmaru to keep talking to him like this- but he would settle for only having Ranmaru in his doll form. 

Ranmaru’s doll, truthfully, was comforting. 

“That’s not how it works.” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff. “Abuse victims ‘r my M.O.” He admits. “But I’m a kinda _spirit_ , Tokiya. I’m not as gungho as some others of my kind, but we’re designed ‘t be protector spirits. We look like dolls ‘cause we’re usually meant to protect _kids_ \- but that’s an all encompassing thing. Your big problem right now sounds like it’s this dick, Ida, so that’s what I’m gonna worry about right now, but that’s not my _job_. My _job_ is to keep you safe. If you get rid ‘a me, then that’s that. But as long as you’ve got me in your house, you’re under my protection. So that’s just a real long winded way of me tellin’ you that unless _you_ want me gone, I’m not goin’.”

Tokiya’s throat feels like it’s closing, and he lifts his hand from the bedsheet to rub at his eyes. “Thank you.”

Ranmaru just grunts. 

By the time that Ranmaru changes back to his doll form, Tokiya is already asleep. He wakes up under the covers, the doll sitting on top of it, leaning against his back. 

Tokiya isn’t sure when the next time that he’ll be able to actually speak to Ranmaru is, but there’s no longer any question in his mind that Ranmaru _is_ real, and that in itself makes Tokiya feel better. 

When Tokiya heads to work, Ranmaru is settled carefully in his canvas bag. 

Walking to his work has his heart beating too fast. He normally likes to walk with music, but he doesn’t want to make it harder on himself to hear if anyone is coming so his earbuds remain in his bag. 

As his anxiety increases, he reaches into his bag. 

Ranmaru’s hair doesn’t necessarily look nice to touch in his doll form- and it actually doesn’t look very smooth in his human form, either. But when Tokiya’s fingers brush gently through the doll’s seemingly stringy hair, he learns that it’s very soft. It makes him wonder if Ranmaru’s hair is this soft in his human form, too. 

As he pets through Ranmaru’s hair, he finds that it doesn’t get rid of his anxiety but it actually does help it. It makes his stress bearable until he’s inside of the library.

Tokiya’s job consists of him sitting at the front desk of the library to greet the people entering, make sure there aren’t any disturbances, to answer questions, check out books and to look up books on the computer when needed, to direct patrons to the correct places. 

Today, Tokiya keeps his bag on the back of his chair, slung across the back of it so that he can still reach it. When he first sees Ida come in, his anxiety spikes again, especially when Ida sits at a table with a straight view of Tokiya. 

Tokiya tries to focus on the computer. He tries to focus on the consumer that has just asked him a question- but when she leaves, Ida stands. As he starts to approach Tokiya’s table, Tokiya reaches into the bag. He’s trying to set his hand on the doll. 

Tokiya’s anxiety turns to something akin to fear when he realizes that Ranmaru is completely gone from his bag. He can feel his heart fall to his stomach as his hand drops to his side. 

He can’t begin to comprehend how he feels because it’s (blissfully) replaced with relief when he sees Ranmaru walk into the library, his eyes already on Ranmaru’s table. 

He’s walking fast enough to get there just as Ida does. When Ida hip checks Tokiya’s desk, Ranmaru’s hand lands on it, in between Ida and Tokiya. Ranmaru is very close to Ida, enough to get Ida glaring. 

“Look, asshole-” Ranmaru starts with no formalities. Tokiya had never told Ranmaru anything about Ida beyond what he had done and his name- but everything about Ida identifies him. “I don’t care that we’re in the middle of the library. You get an inch closer ‘t him ‘n I’ll kick your ass right here.”

“Back off, motherfucker.” Ida scowls. He goes to try to shove Ranmaru away, but despite his force, Ranmaru doesn’t budge. “This guy’s mine. Butt out.”

“ _Yours_?” Ranmaru’s voice lowers. The amount of rage in it sends a shiver through Tokiya. “He’s not a fuckin’ _thing_. You don’t own ‘im.” Ranmaru takes a step forward, and this one makes Ida take a step back, further away from Tokiya. “In fact- you’ve got _no_ ties ‘t him.” Another step by Ranmaru. There are other patrons watching but no one is stepping up. Tokiya is watching with wide eyes. “If you don’t leave, you’re gonna regret it. ‘N heaven fuckin’ save you if I _ever_ see you around him again.”

Ida is glaring. He’s scowling. His hands are tightening into fists but he doesn’t dare touch Ranmaru again because his last push clearly didn’t work and he knew he wouldn’t be winning a fight. 

After a moment of Ida trying to force words into his mouth, he finally spits out a, “Fuck you.” And takes a step back. He flips Ranmaru off, sends a threatening look to _Tokiya_ , and then finally turns. 

It takes a few minutes of Ida being gone before the library returns to normal, but it takes Ranmaru a good few hours before he leaves his spot, leaning against the wall behind Tokiya’s desk, just over Tokiya’s shoulder. He does finally leave- but interestingly, when Tokiya’s shift is over, Ranmaru is back in his bag. 

Tokiya thinks back to last night, finding Ranmaru leaning against him. Or the first time they spoke, where Ranmaru was on the floor when he turned back. 

But Ranmaru had walked straight out the front doors of the library, so _clearly_ he could choose where he returned. 

Ranmaru plays the disappearing act again when Tokiya walks outside, dropping his hand in his bag to set a hand on Ranmaru, only to find his things and the side of the canvas bag. 

Tokiya jumps when someone falls into pace at his side, but he’s relieved to see it’s just Ranmaru. Though that relief is short lived. 

“...Is… is he here?” Tokiya quickly starts looking around, paranoid, but Ranmaru reaches up to squeeze Tokiya’s shoulder. 

“I dunno. I won’t say it’s not possible, but I’m just here ‘t walk you back.”

“Oh.” Some of the alarm leaves Tokiya at that. “Thank you.”

“Get used ‘t it. It’s safer ‘t not be walkin’ alone while it’s gettin’ dark anyways.”

“I don’t mind not walking alone.” Tokiya admits. “...And thank you. For earlier. And not just for getting him to leave- but for not fighting him, either. At least not in the library. And not in front of me.” Tokiya gets quiet as his voice softens. “I don’t care for him. I’ve hated him for a very long time. I’ve _feared_ him for a very long time. But it still… doesn’t feel right. If… if it really gets to the point where you need to take action… I don’t want to see it.” Tokiya admits.

Ranmaru nods. “I’ll remember that.”

Ranmaru starts walking Tokiya to and from his work. The only times that he ever seems to actually show up at the library are in the few times that Ida decides to come back. 

At least, at first. 

When Tokiya is having a harder day, or his anxiety is worse, he reaches into his bag and pets through Ranmaru’s hair. It gets to the point where Ranmaru ends up walking in, very shortly after Tokiya pulls his hand away. Ranmaru usually leans against the wall near Tokiya’s shoulder, just standing there quietly when Tokiya needs to work, but speaking to him when Tokiya has a lull in his work. 

Ida never stops showing up completely- but when he sees Ranmaru, he doesn’t approach Tokiya. Instead, he sits there and just watches Tokiya. 

As Tokiya and Ranmaru’s relationship progresses- Ranmaru finally gets Tokiya to block Ida’s number. 

When Ida uses burner numbers to continue harassing Tokiya, Ranmaru deletes the messages himself, to keep Tokiya from upsetting himself. 

One day, Tokiya is quiet. He’s sitting on his bed and Ranmaru is sitting in a chair in Tokiya’s room. It’s been some time since Tokiya’s talked to Ranmaru while Ranmaru was still a doll. They usually had real conversations now. Ranmaru is looking at Tokiya curiously. “How do you feel about me, Ran?”

Ranmaru’s gaze is intense. It’s usually intense, but it makes Tokiya shift underneath it now. “Are you askin’ me if I’m into you?”

Tokiya’s entire face heats up. “That… depends? On… if you… do?”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t ‘a jumped to that conclusion if I didn’t.”

Ranmaru’s expression softens when Tokiya smiles, and Ranmaru gets up. He sits down on the bed hard enough that Tokiya loses his balance, falling into Ranmaru’s side, and Ranmaru ruffles Tokiya’s hair fondly. When Ranmaru’s hand leaves Tokiya’s hair, it settles on Tokiya’s shoulders. 

Tokiya’s face is still red. “You could have just said yes.” Tokiya grumbles. 

“‘S basically the same thing, though, yeah?”

Tokiya’s huff isn’t taken seriously by either of them because Tokiya still has a smile on his face. His voice softens, and while his sentiment could certainly be considered sad, that’s not how he says it. “Having you has been really nice, Ran. I’ve never really got to experience _any_ kind of relationship like this. Something that’s not abusive- something that’s… mutual? Supportive? Even with the friends that I do have… Of course I appreciate them. And while I may not have many, I do think they’re there for me. But even outside of your… duty…? To protect me- It’s just so _nice_ to have someone here for me fully in the way that you are. If I’ve had that before, I’ve forgotten that.” Tokiya closes his eyes, but he still has a small smile on his face. “I like you walking me home, too. I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt _afraid_ at work.”

“Good.” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff but genuine. “That’s how it’s gonna stay, too. You’ve dealt with somethin’ an unfortunate amount ‘a people go through- but it’s over. ‘N it’s gonna _stay_ over.” Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s shoulders. “‘S long as I’m with you. ‘N that’s gonna be for a long fuckin’ time.”

It’s only a few weeks later that Tokiya falls into another silence that gets Ranmaru’s attention. Tokiya usually brings Ranmaru out with him, and while usually Ranmaru actually accompanied him, today when Tokiya had left, he had asked Ranmaru to stay in his bag. 

Tokiya was carrying a small bag, but Ranmaru quickly realizes that Tokiya’s silence is sheepish. 

“I should have done this a long time ago. And I’m.. not… sure if this is how this works?” Tokiya offers Ranmaru the bag. “I bought clothes.”

Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises but he slowly takes the bag. When he looks inside, he looks amused, picking out a shirt clearly made for a doll. “Think it’s a ‘lil small, Toki.”

That gets Tokiya to turn a tad bit red. “I wasn’t sure how clothing actually worked. If the doll had to wear it or if you had to.” 

Ranmaru sets down the bag, and takes off his shirt. He’s going to be proving a point- that’s Ranmaru’s intention and Tokiya understands… but that doesn’t stop Tokiya’s pale pink blush to turn dark red. 

_That_ doesn’t stop Tokiya’s eyes from sticking onto Ranmaru’s chest. 

Damn. 

Ranmaru bundles the shirt up in his hand, lifting it halfheartedly to get Tokiya’s attention on it. “The clothes aren’t _stuck_ ‘t me. If I actually change, the clothes on the doll’s gonna change, too. Works the same the other way- but I can’t move when I’m a doll.” Ranmaru lifts a doll shirt from the bag, lifting it between two fingers. “Means the only way I can wear these is if you change me.”

“If you choose an outfit, I’ll change you.” Tokiya’s response gets Ranmaru to laugh. “What?”

“You turn tomato red when I take off my shirt, but undressin’ me is no big deal?”

“If you asked me to undress you _right now_ that would be _very_ different. It feels different, when you’re a doll.”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes, but he does toss his shirt onto Tokiya’s bed before he looks through the bag. 

“Are you really just going to leave your shirt off?”

“Are you really complainin’?”

Ranmaru doesn’t even look up, but Tokiya’s silence makes him grin into the bag. Ranmaru settles on darker clothing, setting them onto Tokiya’s desk. Tokiya’s eyes widen again when Ranmaru stands to start taking off his pants. 

“Ran?”

“‘M makin’ your job easier. Unless you really wanna take off my pants for me.”

Tokiya grumbles incoherently underneath his breath, but Ranmaru just seems amused as he finishes undressing to his underwear. 

The doll lands on the desk next to the clothing and Tokiya steps forward to begin to dress him. It’s a fairly simple endeavor, though when Ranmaru is dressed again, Tokiya begins petting through his hair, trying to fix it. He jumps when Ranmaru disappears, settling back into the chair, but Tokiya only turns to continue straightening Ranmaru’s hair. It gets a chuckle from the man beneath him. 

“I think that outfit looks good on you.” Tokiya hums. He’s much less bashful when Ranmaru isn’t half naked. “But next time, I suppose we can just get you clothes in your size. I could have asked- but I wanted to try to surprise you.”

“It was a nice thought.” Ranmaru still hasn’t actually gotten a chance to see how he looks. He’s sitting there, letting Tokiya “fix” his hair. It’s been long straightened. At this point, Tokiya’s probably messing it up more than he is settling it, but Ranmaru’s well aware that Tokiya likes petting through Ranmaru’s hair. It turns out that Ranmaru’s hair in his human form is just as soft as in his doll form. 

Tokiya slowly removes his hands from Tokiya’s hair, but he then leans down to kiss Ranmaru’s forehead. “You know- I’m almost surprised you let me change you. The only reason I hadn’t done anything earlier was because you had told me that you didn’t like when collectors tried to change you.”

“There’s a difference between tryin’ to give me a new outfit ‘n tryin’ to fuck with my hair, or my face. ‘N I probably wouldn’t ‘a appreciated it if you tried to take off my clothes when you first got me- but you’re not changin’ me because you don’t like how I look. There’s a _huge_ difference.” 

Tokiya smiles at Ranmaru, and then finally steps back, to let Ranmaru go look at himself in the mirror. Ranmaru doesn’t have much of a reaction, but that’s indicative that he isn’t dissatisfied. 

By the end of the month, half of Tokiya’s closet was full of clothes for Ranmaru. Ranmaru never actually asked Tokiya to buy him clothes, but after he had gotten Ranmaru to choose a few outfits, Tokiya would sometimes go out to stores and buy clothes he thinks Ranmaru will like. Ranmaru often insists that he doesn’t need to buy them- for monetary reasons, because Ranmaru has enough clothes, or just because he doesn’t need to. The only reason that Tokiya will put something back is if he can tell that Ranmaru’s genuinely not into the clothing. 

Ranmaru catches Tokiya one day, smiling into the closet. 

“You okay, Toki?” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises. 

Tokiya’s smile doesn’t drop. “I like this. Seeing our clothes mixed together. The drawers, too. ...The apartment. I know you don’t like me buying you a lot of things, but I like seeing your things mixed with mine. It doesn’t really feel like _my_ apartment anymore. That used to be a bad thing but it isn’t now.” Tokiya finally glances back at Ranmaru. “I like this,” he repeats.

Ranmaru sighs, but it’s very amused. He moves closer and slings his arm over Tokiya’s shoulder. “I still really don’t think that you need ‘t buy me half ‘a the shit that you do- but I’m still glad to hear that.”

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

Ida had been in the back of Tokiya’s mind for some time. Nearly a year at this point. 

Before Ranmaru, Tokiya had usually been afraid. He was afraid of the texts. Of seeing Ida at work, or of happening to run into him. Of Ida figuring out where he lived and either killing Tokiya, hurting him, or forcing him to return. Tokiya often had trouble sleeping, too worried about the missed calls, the unchecked messages, or any little noise he sometimes heard in his home. 

Now, when he thinks of Ida, it’s remembering the way he felt then and the way he felt now. 

The difference between his abusive, miserable relationship with Ida and his healthy, happy relationship with Ranmaru. 

Tokiya liked having a domestic relationship. Ranmaru was almost never in his doll form. When they slept, Ranmaru held Tokiya and it helped Tokiya rest. Most nights at this point were restful.

Tokiya wasn’t even afraid when he opened the door to a knock. 

Of course, he wasn’t _reckless_. Tokiya may be the one opening the door, but he hadn’t even touched the handle until Ranmaru was in the room. The apartments Tokiya lived in had flat wooden doors- they didn’t have a peephole, or a camera system, or anything to tell who was outside of your door until you opened it. If the door had any way of identifying the guest, Tokiya never would have opened it.

When Tokiya does, it’s Ida. 

Tokiya freezes, completely and entirely. He can see the gun holstered at Ida’s side, not yet drawn, but visible enough to be a threat. It wasn’t easy to get guns in Japan, Tokiya knows. The fact that he’s gotten his hands on one shows, to Tokiya, that he’s been planning this. 

Luckily, Ranmaru’s reaction time is incredibly fast. Ida can’t even start to say anything before Tokiya is being pulled away. Ranmaru gets Tokiya behind the door, but his hand presses on Tokiya’s shoulder until Tokiya is against the wall. If Ida were to try to shoot through the door, if he were to assume where Tokiya were- there’s no way he’d hit Tokiya. Tokiya was out of sight and too far back. 

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” Ida sounds pissed. Unrightfully so, Tokiya thinks dryly. 

Ranmaru doesn’t speak, and Tokiya thinks that’s scarier than anything he could have said. 

Ida is the first to move. Tokiya can’t fully see it, but he sees Ida’s fist as Ranmaru catches it. 

He watches Ranmaru’s hand flex. He _hears_ the crunch of Ida’s hand. 

And then, for just a second, Ranmaru’s eyes turn in Tokiya’s direction. In the next second, Ida is pushed into the hallway and the front door is closed, Ranmaru now out in the hallway too. 

Tokiya understands. 

A public fight in the library would be bad. Ranmaru may be supernatural, but Tokiya wasn’t the only one that could see him. If Ranmaru were to attack Ida, or even to force him outside, someone would likely call the authorities and that would become messy. 

The hallway of the apartments may be public, but nowhere near as public as the library. If Ranmaru handled this quickly, it was unlikely that anyone would even see. And there were no security cameras because Tokiya’s apartment was fairly cheap- something that didn’t make Ranmaru _comfortable_ , but Ranmaru knew that he wouldn’t let anything happen to Tokiya, bad location or not. 

Ranmaru is quiet with the way he takes care of Ida. Tokiya is still against the wall near the door and he can barely even hear anything. 

It does take some time for Ranmaru to return to the apartment- but when he does, the only sign that anything happened is the dark expression on his face. His frown deepens when he notices that Tokiya hasn’t moved. His grip on Tokiya’s arm is gentle when he pulls Tokiya forward and away from the wall. 

Tokiya was glad that Ranmaru kept his promise, to keep what happened away from Tokiya. Ranmaru doesn’t seem to have any intention to tell Tokiya any specifics and Tokiya’s fine with that. 

All Ranmaru tells him is, “It’s over, Toki. You’re not gonna need ‘t worry about ‘im again.”

Tokiya stays silent. Tokiya believes him. 

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

Tokiya still thinks about Ida sometimes, though now it feels almost… empty. 

He doesn’t look at Ranmaru any differently, of course. Ranmaru was protecting Tokiya. Ranmaru _did_ protect Tokiya. 

Ida had showed up to Tokiya’s home with a gun. Tokiya shudders to think of what could have happened if Ranmaru weren’t here. There was nothing undeserved in Ida’s fate. 

Tokiya had called off the next day after Ida had visited, but had chosen to go in the day after that. He hadn’t slept well that night, and when he had woken up he had started carefully petting through Ranmaru’s hair. He wasn’t trying to wake Ranmaru, but he was starting to feel the anxiety starting to fill him. 

Ranmaru’s arms tighten around Tokiya’s waist. 

“Whaz wrong?” Ranmaru’s voice is slurred with sleep as he blinks himself awake. 

“Nothing.” Tokiya mumbles. What gets Ranmaru’s attention more than Tokiya’s actions is actually how awake Tokiya sounds. There’s still at least a few hours before Tokiya has to leave. 

“Yer lyin’.” Ranmaru mutters, holding Tokiya even closer. “Talk ‘t me.”

“...Are you going to stop walking with me?” Tokiya’s voice is uncertain. Quiet. “Or having me bring you with me to work, now that Ida’s gone?”

“Huh?” Ranmaru’s sleepy glance turns into a narrow eyed glare. He’s already growing more awake. “We’ve talked about this, a long time ago. ‘M not _done with you_ just ‘cause he’s gone.”

“That wasn’t what I meant.” Tokiya’s voice softens. “I know you’re not _leaving_ -”

“Nothin’s gonna change. I don’t like you walkin’ by yourself at night. I don’t like you walkin’ alone at all, really. ‘N at this point I go ‘t work with you mostly ‘cause you get bored when it’s slow. ‘N why wouldn’t I join you ‘t work when I go with ya everywhere else? The first time somethin’ bad happens might be the last, Toki.”

Tokiya ducks his head, his fingers fully stilling in Ranmaru’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

Ranmaru sighs, his hands running over Tokiya’s back. “I’m not tryin’ ‘t yell at you, babe. But the only way I’m gonna stop bein’ so proactive in protectin’ you is if you ask me to stop. I’m gonna walk you ‘t your job every day for the rest ‘a your life unless ya want me ‘t stop. ‘N even then- I like you carryin’ me with ya anyways. It gives _you_ peace ‘a mind, but it gives me peace ‘a mind, too, y’know?” Ranmaru gives another sigh, but he presses a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead. “You’ve still got a couple more hours ‘t sleep, ‘n I think you should try.”

Tokiya’s fingers slowly start moving again in Ranmaru’s hair, running through the hair near the nape of his neck. “I’ll… try.”

“Good. I’ll stay up with you ‘til you manage ‘t sleep.”

Ranmaru continues joining Tokiya when he heads outside- usually in his human form. 

Tokiya _was_ still conscious that he was in a gay relationship… but it felt like it mattered less with Ranmaru. Especially because Ranmaru never seemed to care. 

It was nice. It was nice having someone with him. It was nice having Ranmaru tucked safely and carefully in his bag in the times when it was better to not have Ranmaru right next to him. Tokiya no longer felt afraid- but just because he wasn’t paranoid or fearful, it didn’t stop him from feeling safe with Ranmaru always with him.

Truthfully, Tokiya forgot that not all supernatural areas were like Ranmaru. That there _was_ danger in some of it- because Ranmaru didn’t feel dangerous. Not to Tokiya. 

And when there wasn’t fear… sometimes there was curiosity. 

Ranmaru had picked up the bass. Sometimes, especially at night, Ranmaru would go into the living room or the bedroom to play and Tokiya would go into the other room to read, either reading an actual book or something on his computer. Tonight, he was on his computer. 

Tokiya usually didn’t read on his computer because he was easily distracted, choosing to scroll aimlessly on social media or choosing to research products from the ads he sees on the subsequent media sites. 

Tonight, it was online physics. 

Normally, Tokiya would assume they’re a scam. Now, he’s wondering if there might be some truth to it.

Tokiya’s curiosity is what gets him to schedule an appointment with this online psychic for the next night at eleven-thirty. That was far past his bedtime, but the appointment was only meant to be an hour and Tokiya didn’t have work the next day. 

Deep down, Tokiya has his doubts. He doubts that this is real. He’s started to believe in the supernatural, of course- he’d be stupid not to, considering Ranmaru. But he _is_ doubtful when it comes to this physic. After all, physics have a very high reputation for being scams. If they actually worked, the supernatural may be more widely believed in. 

His other doubt is how safe this truly is. Horror movies existed for a reason, right? It must stem from somewhere. 

His second doubt is why he _’forgets’_ to let Ranmaru know about his preoccupations the next night.

It’s surprisingly easy to get out of bed the next night. Ranmaru was a deep sleeper- especially if Tokiya wasn’t doing anything that made it seem like he was in danger. Tonight, Ranmaru does rouse, but it’s only for a few seconds. He clearly assumes that Tokiya is going to do something like use the restroom or get a drink, and he falls back asleep before Tokiya has even left the room. 

Tokiya starts his laptop, plugs in his headphones, and settles himself on the couch. 

The woman introduces herself as Misa. Tokiya’s first belief that there’s a possibility that this isn’t just bullshit is because she’s dressed normally. Her background is plain. There’s no over the top outfits or decorations. She’s not desperately trying to sell herself to Tokiya (which is good, considering that he’s already paid). 

Their introductions are kept short. After all, their session is only forty-five minutes. 

“What are you hoping to find with this session?”

“I’d like to see proof of the supernatural.” Tokiya’s voice is very cautious. He speaks slowly. Proof clearly wasn’t the _right_ word- but he didn’t need to bring Ranmaru into this. 

“Then why don’t we summon a spirit?” It’s such a casual suggestion for something that really is a serious idea. Tokiya nods. “I’ll be doing most of the work. All you need to do is to follow my instructions.”

Tokiya watches through the camera as she brings out a few items. Candles. A planchette. Some beads- a rosary, maybe? Tokiya can’t quite tell through the camera. 

And then she sends a link through the chat. 

“I’ve sent you a ouija board. When you click on it, I’ll be seeing the same on my own screen. We’ll be using it as a communication device.”

Tokiya opens the link. It minimizes the camera, though it doesn’t close it out completely. Tokiya sees the board, large on his screen. 

“You won’t need to touch it. I’ll be using my plachette, and it will show on your screen.”

Tokiya nods. 

“We’re going to be summoning a specific spirit. It’s a young girl by the name of Yuki.” Tokiya’s nod comes a bit slowly. He wonders just _how_ young- but he also wonders why they’re summoning someone specific. The physic doesn’t explain. “Would you like to ask the questions, or should I?”

“I just want to see if it’s real.” Tokiya speaks quietly. “You can ask the questions.”

When she starts, Tokiya can see the planchette in the middle of the screen. 

“Is anyone here?”

**Yes**

The planchette moves on the screen. Tokiya’s face doesn’t change, but he already doesn’t believe this. This would be too easy to fake. It makes sense why she’s using a predetermined ghost. Tokiya only lost out on thirty dollars, he supposes. 

“Is your name Yuki?”

**Yes**

“How old are you?”

**1**  
**3**

Tokiya frowns. 

“How did you die?”

**F**  
**I**  
**R**  
**E**

“Are you a kind spirit?”

**No**

Tokiya’s frown deepens. 

The woman doesn’t speak again before the online planchette begins moving. 

Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow as the planchette starts moving- it starts on A and begins to follow a path to Z. Tokiya does feel unnerved, but the woman doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t do anything. She watches.

When it stills, she speaks again. 

“Are you real?”

**I**

Circle.

**A**  
**M**

Circle. 

**N**  
**O**  
**W**

Misa’s head lifts. She’s looking into the camera. 

“Show us if you’re there.”

The board is still. The planchette doesn’t move. 

Tokiya’s laptop falls to the floor as he tries to dodge the falling record from its spot above the couch. Tokiya had three of them hanging as decorations, and the one above his head had fallen. Tokiya picks up the computer at the same time that he hears shuffling from his room. 

“I want to end the session.” Tokiya’s voice is serious. 

“You won’t be reimbursed for your lost time.” Misa warns. 

“I don’t care about that.” Tokiya snaps. “I’d like to say good-”

The physic hangs up. The board remains on Tokiya’s screen, but the video session is over. 

Ranmaru’s eyes narrow when he enters the living room to see Tokiya on the floor with his laptop, only one headphone still connected. 

Tokiya knows that she hadn’t said goodbye. Tokiya doesn’t have a planchette on his screen to attempt to do it himself. 

Ranmaru’s eyes leave Tokiya as he begins to focus on something behind him. Ranmaru scowls, but he’s fast in getting to Tokiya. The only gentleness that comes from Ranmaru comes from him handling Tokiya. Tokiya’s earbud is carefully removed from his ear, and Ranmaru’s grip is firm but not painful when he’s pulled up and towards Ranmaru- but his laptop tumbles to the floor and the earbud is dropped as soon as it’s out of Tokiya’s ear. 

Ranmaru looks _pissed_. Especially when he sees Tokiya’s laptop screen. Tokiya is pushed behind Ranmaru, and Ranmaru _does_ attempt to close the website, but when it’s clear that it won’t close, Ranmaru closes the laptop and _snaps_ it. He drops the halved laptop, but then his head lifts to the corner of the room again. It’s clear that whatever he had seen before is still there- but it doesn’t seem as if he can do anything about it now. 

Tokiya hadn’t even winced when Ranmaru had destroyed his laptop. He’s looking in the corner, desperately trying to see what Ranmaru is seeing, but he can’t. 

Ranmaru stands, and he’s fast to lead Tokiya back to the bedroom, though he keeps glancing over his shoulder. 

When they’re back in the room, Ranmaru gets Tokiya on the bed. Up until this point, he’s been completely silent. When he does speak, it’s not much better. 

“Stay in the middle ‘a the bed ‘n hold on.” 

Ranmaru’s command is scary. Tokiya has originally assumed that Ranmaru’s anger was at him, and now he’s sure of it. Tokiya’s hands grip the sheets, the only thing that he can hold onto, and Ranmaru shoves the bed over. Tokiya’s bed had been near the wall, but not against it- until now. 

“You get under the sheets ‘n you stay up in the corner ‘a that bed.” 

Tokiya doesn’t even think to argue with Ranmaru. He simply moves, curling in on himself in the upper corner of the bed. When Ranmaru gets in, his back is both facing and touching Tokiya. 

“What did you do?” Ranmaru’s voice has turned exasperated. Tokiya tries to curl in on himself further. “You’ve gotta tell me.” Ranmaru sighs when Tokiya doesn’t start speaking. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what you’re doin’.”

“I talked to an online physic.” Tokiya’s voice is too soft, but Ranmaru can still hear him. “She started asking questions on the board and the spirit turned out to be real.”

“You _knew_ it could be.”

“I would have stopped it earlier if she’d let me.” Tokiya’s voice is as weak as his defense. “But I shouldn’t have done this. I’m sorry.”

Ranmaru gets quiet for a long moment. “Get to sleep. There’s nothin’ I can do until it starts tryin’ to get you. Soon as it materializes it’s gone. It won’t touch you.”

Tokiya is so hunched in on himself that he’s already sore, but he doesn’t straighten out. 

He doesn’t think that he’s going to be able to fall asleep- but somehow, he does. 

Ranmaru is quiet the next day. The most he speaks is in the morning, just long enough to let Tokiya know that he’s taken care of the problem. 

_”It’s gone. You basically got a fuckin’ tulpa. Whatever physic you talked summoned a ghost that didn’t really exist, but it still made **somethin’**. ‘N that’s what was after you. But I got rid ‘a it. Just… don’t fuckin’ do this, Toki. You’re playin’ with fire when you’ve got no reason to.”_

Ranmaru won’t actually leave Tokiya alone in the house- though today they do _stay_ in the house. Normally on Tokiya’s day off they would go out and do something, but Ranmaru doesn’t recommend it today and Tokiya doesn’t ask. 

When Tokiya goes to bed- Ranmaru doesn’t join him. Tokiya spends a long time that night lying in the dark, staring up at the shelf that Ranmaru had returned to. Tokiya can’t remember the last time that Ranmaru had stayed in his doll form in the apartment. 

The next day, Ranmaru doesn’t even leave his doll form. Tokiya is subdued and tired in the morning. He hadn’t slept well at all last night. When he leaves the house, he nearly leaves without his _bag_ \- but when he remembers and goes back to get it, he notices that the doll is already at the bottom of his canvas tote. 

Tokiya puts his headphones in for the first time in over a year. It doesn’t do much to help his anxiety today, but Tokiya doesn’t reach into his bag to pet through Ranmaru’s hair. 

Ranmaru doesn’t show up at his work today, though today goes painfully slow. It feels like it goes even slower, with Tokiya’s exhaustion and guilt. 

Ranmaru doesn’t walk with him back home, either. He stays in the bag for the entire night. When Tokiya gets back home, he sets Ranmaru on the island of the kitchen. Ranmaru has view of both the living room and the kitchen, and for the rest of the night, that’s where Ranmaru stays, all the way until Tokiya goes into the bedroom. 

Ranmaru moves himself while Tokiya is in the bathroom. 

Tokiya doesn’t even last through the night. He gets into his empty bed and lies there until he feels miserable enough to give in. He pushes himself out of the bed and he heads to the shelf, gently picking up Ranmaru’s doll. 

“I’m sorry.”

That’s all Tokiya says, even as he climbs into the bed. He lies in the middle of the bed, gently cradling the doll to his chest. It takes him a long few seconds, but he does end up slowly petting through the doll’s hair. He keeps up the movements until he finally finds himself falling asleep. It’s still restless, but it’s not nearly as bad as yesterday had been. 

When he wakes up, _he’s_ being held. Ranmaru is no longer in his doll form. 

Ranmaru is still asleep when Tokiya wakes up. It’s too early. Tokiya still has hours before he needs to be into work. He had gone to sleep early last night, but he still feels tired. 

Tokiya doesn’t feel tired enough to fall asleep again, however. He still feels miserable, even with Ranmaru in the bed with him. Tokiya’s hand raises, gently petting through the end of Ranmaru’s hair. 

Ranmaru sighs heavily, showing that he wasn’t quite as asleep as Tokiya thought. 

“You’ve gotta be more careful.” Ranmaru’s scolding is far more gentle than Ranmaru expects it to be. “If I hadn’t heard that record fall, who knows what could’a happened? Hell, what would’a happened if you hadn’t gotten outta the way? That frame’s real fuckin’ heavy, Toki. You would’a gotten _real_ hurt if that would’a landed on your head. ‘N that’s why I’m upset. ...I’m not gonna forget this. I can’t- ‘cause I can’t let you do somethin’ this stupid again for your own sake. But the second you fell asleep I turned back.” Ranmaru hasn’t even opened his eyes, but he presses his forehead against Tokiya’s. “...I didn’t like the look on your face the past two days. But I couldn’t… fuck, Tokiya- I don’t even know how to make this feel serious enough. Because I know you got scared, but you can’t see what I saw. ‘N I don’t want you to. If I really wanted ‘t prove a point, I would’a woken you up ‘fore I killed it- but I’m not tryin’ to scare you. Problem is that I dunno how to make sure that you know how careful you’ve gotta be. Y’know- if you asked me tomorrow ‘t stay back instead ‘a bein’ with you durin’ your work… I’d say no. I still had my eye on you in those five minutes you forgot your bag yesterday. You wouldn’t ‘a gone the day without it. I’ve got stakes in the game, Toki. I _give a shit_ about you. All I can ask ‘a you is ‘t not make my job harder.”

 _I’m sorry._

It’s unsaid, but Tokiya’s throat is closing and his eyes are burning. Ranmaru doesn’t push Tokiya for a response. He just pulls Tokiya closer. 

“I’ll wake you up in about two hours ‘t call into your work. I knew that you didn’t sleep well yesterday, but you look terrible. Think it’d be best if you called in for a sick day.”

“Okay.” Tokiya’s voice is soft. It’s the only way he can keep it from breaking. He isn’t crying yet, but he’s close. Ranmaru is rubbing Tokiya’s back. 

Ranmaru returns to staying in his human form far more than his doll form. 

Ranmaru does start keeping a closer eye on Tokiya. If Tokiya gets up during the night, Ranmaru doesn’t go back to sleep until Tokiya’s back in the bed. He convinces Tokiya to wait to replace his laptop- anything that he _needed_ to do, he could do on his phone. He read the same things on his phone that he had on his laptop. 

Tokiya still felt better, just because Ranmaru was with him. Ranmaru as a doll had used to be a comfort- but Tokiya much preferred Ranmaru when Ranmaru was… Ranmaru. 

The incident isn’t _forgotten_ , but three months later, things are back to how they were before. 

“Really?” Ranmaru narrows his eyes at the doll that Tokiya has his eye on. Tokiya had wandered around the store a few times, but he was certainly returning often to the case that this doll was in. The doll was a porcelain doll like Ranmaru, but that’s where the similarities stop. He has long, orange hair, bright blue, glassy eyes, a far more tan complexion and a _smile_. 

Tokiya was drawn to him. 

“I want him.” Tokiya insists. “It’s the same feeling as when I found you. I want to get him.”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes and he scowls and he grumbles- but it’s not serious enough to keep Tokiya from getting the doll. 

This new doll is put in the place that Ranmaru used to sit. Ranmaru almost never sat on the shelf anymore, anyways. 

This doll waits barely a week before he appears to properly introduce himself to Tokiya. He’s far friendlier than Ranmaru had been at first. 

The man smiles. He’s taller than both Tokiya and Ranmaru, and Tokiya can’t help but feel that his expression is kind- though there’s a sparkle in his eye that feels almost mischievous. 

“Did you know?” Tokiya turns to Ranmaru. Ranmaru grunts. 

“Had a feelin’. Guess it was right.”

The man entirely ignores Ranmaru’s gruff tone and the look Ranmaru shoots him.

“A pleasure to meet you, Toki.” He smiles, lifting Tokiya’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it. 

Ranmaru scowls, wrapping an arm around Tokiya and not so subtly pulling Tokiya closer to himself. Tokiya holds back a sigh, even as the doll’s face turns to a sly grin. 

“And you, Ran.”

“Ranmaru.”

The man just hums. Tokiya has a feeling that his mind is made up. 

“And what should we call you?” Tokiya asks. 

The man’s sly smile turns far more genuine when his attention goes to Tokiya. “Whatever you’d like to.”

“Have you ever gone by any other names? Any names that you liked?”

The doll hums as his expression turns thoughtful. “I’ve never been owned before.” He admits. “But I’ve heard names before.” After a long few seconds of thinking, the man smiles again. “How about Ren?”

“Ren.” Tokiya nods. “A pleasure to meet you.”

Ren grins. “Oh, I promise you- the pleasure is all mine.”


End file.
